1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head and neck support pillow. More particularly, the present invention is for a head and neck support pillow that has several features that increase the utility of the support pillow.
2. Background of the Related Art
Support pillows have been developed that can be used for travel or at home. One such pillow is shown in PCT WO2011/137463 to Christie, which includes a sleep mask that attaches to the pillow. U.S. Design Pat. No. D583,605 to Krinsky shows decorative headrest and eyewear. Other support pillows allow users to adjust the amount of padding in the pillow body. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,074 to Emery shows a pillow having a zippered opening that allows users to insert of remove padding according to the user's individual requirements. Additional support pillows, such as the pillow described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,428,763 to Hightower, include storage compartments for devices, such as an IPOD® or smartphone. However, a support pillow is needed having features that are easy to use and unobtrusive.